Full Circle
by Bri-chan
Summary: Seth had always been indecisive. [SethSummer, SethAnna AUish OCFF]


A/N: This was written for the OCFF. The timeline is during "The Best Chrismukkah Ever." I never got around to posting it on FFN until now. ^^;; I'm not very happy with this, since I pulled it out of my arse barely before the deadline. But it still may be likeable. Please tell me if it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything involving "The O.C." doesn't belong to me. At all. Though I do live in the area.  
  
Full Circle  
  
Seth was always indecisive. When he was six, he couldn't decide to go to either Disneyland or Knott's Berry Farm for his birthday, so Kirsten had to decide for him. He ended up loving Disneyland, but from time to time he thought of Knott's, especially on the really scary rides like Snow White's Scary Adventures.  
  
And before he hit puberty, he was a very fickle eater. Once, he was served mashed potatoes for dinner, and he hated them. A year later, mashed potatoes were his favorite food, and he wanted them every night. But once he became a teenager, his parents didn't have to worry about his wishy- washy eating habits. Seth became dreadfully hungry, all the time, and he could eat anything, as long as it was edible.  
  
So, given his history, who could blame him for not being able to choose between Anna and Summer?  
  
Anna, well... she was great. She liked him from the start. She liked comic books and video games just like him, and she introduced him to manga. Rurouni Kenshin and Naruto were his favorites, because they were both very funny and the fight scenes were kick ass... Oops, he was getting off topic. Anna. Right. Well, they shared the same interests (Anna could almost beat him at Grand Theft Auto,) and they had similar senses of humor. Mocking people together at the yacht party was the funniest thing ever. It was spoiled when Summer kissed him.  
  
Well, okay. He shouldn't use the word "spoiled," as he enjoyed the kiss a lot. Summer was one great kisser. Mmm. Oh yeah.  
  
But anyway... yes, Summer was different from Anna in many ways. The two weren't very comparable at all.  
  
Which made this whole "choosing" thing difficult.  
  
He pondered for a moment about asking them, "Hey, you two are both wonderful, hot girls. Why can't I just share the love?"  
  
He could imagine their responses. He would never see them again, and he'd be rubbing his cheeks for weeks to come. He abandoned that idea.  
  
So. He had to choose. He remembered last night, and Anna's thoughtful gift had stunned him. "The Adventures of Seth Cohen and Captain Oats," indeed. He read it earlier that day. A big, dark woman, who looked a lot like Summer, kidnapped Anna and planned to take her back to Pittsburgh, where she was planning to hook her up with some random nerd with oversized glasses and lots of acne. But she loved Seth Cohen. And he loved her. So, with Captain Oats, he defeated the man's minions and foiled his plan. The comic ended with them kissing aesthetically under the moon, and Summer was left alone with Captain Oats.  
  
He wasn't stupid. He knew that this was her begging him to choose her. But still, it was very cool. She had remembered all the super powers that he always wanted! He had x-ray vision, he could fly, become invisible, could read minds---  
  
Ahem. Once again, he was getting off track. He needed to choose, now. He had invited the girls over later, to tell them who he chose. This would not be able to happen if he couldn't focus.  
  
Okay, now there was Summer to consider. First, she was hot. Like, really hot. Anna was cute, but Summer was hot. Like her name implied.  
  
And yes, he realized that Summer was a bitch. That was a downside to her. However, she was really funny, in a bitchy way. And he had liked her since forever. He learned more about her everyday, and she was fascinating; a puzzle that he can't complete. He would love to get to know her better. And, did he say that she was hot? Yowza.  
  
But still, she wasn't Anna. And he came full circle, and he still couldn't decide.  
  
So, it couldn't have been just coincidence that Ryan walked into the room. It had to be fate.  
  
Seth started to ramble. "Hey Ryan. I have a question to ask. Now, I'm not asking you to leave Marissa or anything, because dude, that would be so not cool, but if you were in my position, who would you choose?"  
  
Ryan gave him a cool stare. "You still haven't decided?"  
  
He laughed nervously. "I'm working on it."  
  
Ryan sighed and sat next to him on the couch. "Well, that depends on what I'm looking for."  
  
"What I'm looking for?! What the hell does that mean? Besides, I asked who would *you* choose."  
  
"Seth, I am not going to choose for you."  
  
"But—well, fine. But could you explain that earlier thing?"  
  
"Well... what do you want in a relationship right now? Do you want something short and fun, or something long and deep? That's very important."  
  
"...Wow, I can't believe it. Ryan, the love guru."  
  
"Seth, you asked for advice. I'm giving it, since I clearly have more experience than you."  
  
"Ouch, man. You certainly know how to hurt a man's pride. But uh... I'm pretty much open to anything, really."  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm... well, I'd say Anna for short and fun, and Summer for long and deep. In your case, anyway. Personally, I'd have chosen Anna in the very beginning, but I'm not you."  
  
"Could you explain your answers?"  
  
Ryan smiled slightly at him. "Deep down, you know what I mean. Well, I gotta go. Having lunch with Marissa."  
  
As Ryan walked away, Seth called after him, "Don't have too much fun!"  
  
Ryan's chuckle trailed off as he left the room. Seth was left alone to think about what he said.  
  
What did he want...?  
  
He suddenly knew what to do.  
  
*********  
  
"So, Seth," Summer said coyly, "What do you want?"  
  
Seth froze for a moment, just looking at her and taking everything in. Here he was, about to make one of the biggest decisions in his recent life.  
  
When he had decided this earlier, he had so much more confidence. Now, he felt the confidence slipping away like water through his hands. Regardless, he had to do this, and now.  
  
Seth began, "I--"  
  
"Oh no, please don't tell me," Summer interrupted, "You invited me here so you could say, 'I'm sorry, Summer, but I don't like you anymore. I'm going out with Anna.' Well, you know what? I don't want to f***ing hear that, you selfish bastard. How dare you? Remember, I have rage blackouts. I'll get you for this!"  
  
Summer started stomping away. Seth called out, "Summer, wait!" She turned around slowly and gave him a withering glare.  
  
"Actually, Summer, I'm uh... not going out with Anna. So I'm single. And, uh, I never stopped liking you Summer. At all. I'm sorry for putting you through all this shit. I'm sorry for making out with Anna during Thanksgiving. And I'm sorry most of all for not choosing sooner. Summer... will you go out with me?"  
  
A wide grin lit up Summer's face as she flung herself into his arms, and she whispered "Yes," into his ear. She then proceeded to kiss him slowly and deeply.  
  
Absently, Seth started to reflect on how he came to this wonderful decision. He had contemplated what Ryan had said. At first, he didn't understand what he meant. Summer, after all, seemed to be more of the short and fun type.  
  
But then he put some more thought into it... and realized that while it would be fun, it would also be long and deep. Of course it would be fun; Summer Roberts is known to be a party girl. And she's quite hilarious. But he saw what Ryan meant: they didn't know each other very well, so that would lengthen the relationship just by learning more and more about each other. And it would be deep, because he's liked her for so long, and he has a feeling that Summer has liked him for just as long.  
  
Anna, however... while she's great and all, they have too much in common. They would be fun, but he realized now that they were a lot like siblings. So, he'd rather keep a close friendship with her. Though he felt bad, since she didn't take the rejection too well.  
  
Anyway, what was he thinking? Here he was, holding Summer in his arms and kissing her, and he's thinking about Anna?! He shoves all thoughts of her as he invests himself into making out with Summer. But before he did, he laughed.  
  
He had come full circle.  
  
Except this time, he doesn't complain.  
  
-FIN-  
  
A/N (again): I know, that last bit doesn't quite make a lot of sense--but look up a bit to when Seth refers to have "come full circle," and it'll make sense.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
